


kotatsus, sex and a whole lotta foot jobs

by waitrose



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kotatsu Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Table Sex, Trans Male Character, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blame the oumota minors nsfw chat, theres a kotatsu, they have sex, what di you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitrose/pseuds/waitrose
Summary: "Are you okay, Momota-kun? Are you too hot?" Shuuichi asked, pressing another puzzle piece into place. Kaito nodded, suppressing a moan with a cough when Kokichi pressed tighter against him, somehow, still looking like a happy kid on Christmas day."M' fine, Shuuichi, it's just a cough," he replied, full out glaring at his other boyfriend. Kokichi covered his mouth with a snicker, winking at Kaito before disappearing under the kotatsu.'Oh holy shit,' was the only thing Kaito could think before he felt hands at his zipper, tugging it down.___Or; Kokichi Ouma is a little shit.





	kotatsus, sex and a whole lotta foot jobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Oumota discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Oumota+discord).



> is this good

The kotatsu had been both a good and bad choice.

On one hand, it was a great thing for winter, when their house would get drafts and they could sit huddled together under the thick blanket. It also stopped Kokichi from complaining about being cold, as he would sit in his lap and doze off from the heat, blinking sleepily like a cat.

On the other hand...

Kaito shifted, trying not to hiss as Kokichi rubbed his foot over his crotch underneath the table, looking extremely pleased with himself as he help Shuuichi with the milk puzzle they were completing.

Kaito _had_ been helping them, but now all he could think of was the slow, constant pressure against the head of his cock. The front of his boxers were damp with precome, sticking to him rather uncomfortably.

"Are you okay, Momota-kun? Are you too hot?" Shuuichi asked, pressing another puzzle piece into place. Kaito nodded, suppressing a moan with a cough when Kokichi pressed _tighter_ against him, somehow, still looking like a happy kid on Christmas day.

"M' fine, Shuuichi, it's just a cough," he replied, full out glaring at his other boyfriend. Kokichi covered his mouth with a snicker, winking at Kaito before disappearing under the kotatsu.

 _Oh holy shit,_ was the only thing Kaito could think before he felt hands at his zipper, tugging it down.

"I didn't know you were sick. Have you taken any medicine? I've heard Paracetamol is good for a cough," Shuuichi, commented, looking concerned.

He sorta felt bad for worrying his boyfriend, but it was kinda hard to care when he felt lips seal over the head of his cock, the small, muffled sound of sucking causing the white hot feeling of pleasure to shoot up his spine.

"I--haah---," a sharp intake of breath as Kokichi licked a long stripe on the underside of his dick, "don't n-need it. I'll b-be fine."

He was half panting at every word, brain scrambling as Kokichi blowed him under the kotatsu. Soft lips pressed at his base, and he tried not to scream at the semi-loud slurping sounds echoed throughout the room.

Shuuichi suddenly looked flushed, pushing himself up from the table and scattering loose pieces of the milk puzzle onto the floor.

"I-I-I'll go get another milk puzzle!" He spluttered, practically running out of the room.

He sighed, relieved, grabbing at the soft fabric of the blanket and pulling it up.

"You'll be the death of me."

Kokichi pulled up from his cock, flashing a bright smile as he absentmindedly began stroking him.

"Oh, am I making you uncomfortable, Momota-chan?" He cooed, pressing a chaste kiss to the head of his cock.

Kaito hissed, grabbing at soft hair and pulling on it slightly, revelling in the soft moan that spilled out of his boyfriend's lips.

"What if Shuuichi had noticed?" He said, acting angry when all he wanted was his dick back down Kokichi's throat.

"Oh, I think Shuuichi _noticed..._ " Kokichi took a second to look smug before his eyes narrowed again, lust darkening his gaze.

"Should I get back to sucking your pretty dick, Momota-chan?" He asked, smiling innocently.

Kaito groaned, letting go of his hair so Kokichi was free to do whatever he wanted.

 _Stupid little prick..._ he thought, _shoulda never told him about the praise thing._

Thoughts shattered when Kokichi took him back into his mouth, not wasting time in swallowing down his length, cheeks hollowing.

Shame Kaito couldn't touch him from here. Kokichi made the nicest sounds when you thumbed at his clit while he had a cock in his mouth, a little whine because he couldn't talk when his mouth was stuffed.

Ouma started bobbing his head slightly, lifting his lips slightly so his teeth drifted bluntly over the skin of his cock. Kaito let out a loud moan, back to grabbing at Kokichi's hair, though this time he used his grip to tug him down to his base, hips kicking to drag his cock in little circles in that tight, warm mouth.

Drool dripped from Kokichi's mouth, his cheeks flushing a nice healthy pink as he took everything Kaito gave him, for once obedient and quiet.

Feeling that familiar tightening in his gut, he dragged his thumb under Ouma's eye to catch a tear that was beginning to well up.

"Good boy," he growled, before coming in thick spurts down Kokichi's throat

He hummed around his cock, lips pulling up into a smile as he swallowed everything down. Kaito let go of his hair and he pulled up, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Momota-chan really can't control himself, can he?" He giggled. Kaito just sighed, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"D'you want me to...?" He asked, motioning at Kokichi's pants. He shook his head.

"I can always have you help me later, oh esteemed astronaut." He batted his eyes at Kaito and he snorted, pushing his face away.

"Just wipe your hand against the blanket or somethin'. I'll get it later," he said, tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping himself back up.

Kokichi crawled back over to his side of the kotatsu, sitting back down and, not even thinking about it, finishing the milk puzzle in about two minutes.

He was teasing Kaito about being an idiot (again) when Shuuichi came back into the room, game of Scrabble under his arm.

"I couldn't find another milk puzzle," he offered, not meeting their eyes. He walked rather stiffly back to his own spot, fidgeting in place as Kaito set the game up.

"Are _you_ okay, Shuuichi?" He asked, concerned. Shuuichi jumped, cheeks blossoming a bright red.

"I-I'm fine..." He muttered, looking down.

He jumped again about five minutes later, eyes shifting around the room in a panicked manner. Kaito stared at him.

_Shuuichi isn't sick, is he?_

But Shuuichi usually said if he was feeling under the weather (unlike both him and Kokichi, who denied it to the very end. Kokichi even went to school one time and passed out in the middle of class). What was it that was bothering him?

He felt a leg brush against his own, and turned to find Shuuichi in a rather... undignified position.

His legs were spread wide, upper body basically slouching down, as if he could support his own weight.

Almost like...

Immediately, everything clicked, and he tugged the blanket up once again.

"Really, Kokichi?" He asked, staring at where his boyfriend had actually tugged Shuuichi's dick out _with his feet,_ pressing it against the Detective's stomach and slowly moving his foot in soft circles so precome weeped out the tip and stained his shirt.

"I can't just have all the fun with you, Momota-chan... Saihara-chan was just so _hard..._ " He pouted, shuffling over to Shuuichi and positioning his head over his cock, not unlike what he did with Kaito about twenty minutes ago.

"I know, but you didn't even say anything! Now I'm late to the party!" He cried, glaring at his boyfriend. Kokichi grinned before starting to suck Shuuichi's dick.

Kaito sighed, pressing kisses against Shuuichi's neck and shoving a hand under his shirt to play with his nipples.

Shuuichi _squealed,_ hands flying out to grab at both of their hairs. His chest heaved, pleasured tears beading in his eyes as Kaito sank his teeth into the soft skin of his collarbone.

Kaito scrabbled with the edge of his shirt, shoving it up so he had access to Shuuichi's nipples. He pulled away from his neck frantically to pepper kisses around the stiff nub

"God, Shuuichi, you're so pretty," he sighed, tugging a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, lightly scraping his teeth against the edge.

Shuuichi _sobbed,_ tears rolling down his cheeks. It felt like he was putty between their hands. He was so _sensitive,_ reactions heightened, somehow.

Kokichi pulled off his dick with a wet _pop!_ smug look in hand.

"It's almost as if Saihara-chan came before..." He whispered, wrapping a loose fist around Shuuichi's cock and stroking him.

_Oh._

"God, you're so perfect... What did we do to deserve you?" Kaito asked, biting over a nipple.

Shuuichi stiffened.

"K-Kaito-kun, Ou...K-Kokichi-kun!" He cried out as he came into Kokichi's fist.

Kaito sucked one last mark into the skin of Shuuichi's neck as he came down from his high, watching Kokichi lick up the come in his hand, snickering.

"You both came a lot today!" He informed them cheerily, cheeks flushed.

Both him and Shuuichi shared one long, hard stare, before they both grabbed for him, Kaito pulling him into his lap as Shuuichi tugged down his shorts.

"Can I take off your underwear, Kokichi-kun?" Shuuichi asked, all smiles and cheer.

Kokichi's eyes widened and he nodded, lifting his hips so that Shuuichi could easily slide off his garish boxers.

Kaito got to work on his shirt, unbuttoning it as he ever-so-often pressed a kiss to his jawline. One he got the final button he tugged of the shirt, drifting his fingers over the fabric of his binder.

"Can I take this off, or would you rather have it on?" He asked, mumbling the words into his neck.

Kokichi opened his mouth to answer, but choked on a moan as Shuuichi slid a finger into him, jolting from the pleasure. Kaito laid a hand on his shoulder to ground him, repeating the question.

"Y-Yeah, Momota-chan can take it off..." He said, sighing dreamily as Shuuichi rubbed a finger lightly against his clit.

"Should I go and get the condoms?" He asked, stilling his hand. It was a sex ritual to ask Kokichi exactly what he wanted them to do, whether he wanted his binder off or if they should put their hands under it, if they were allowed to touch him at all.

"No, Saihara-chan can fuck me without it. That is what you're gonna do, right?" He asked, brows furrowing

Shuuichi chuckled nodding as Kaito began to roll the fabric over his head, being careful with it. Together, Kaito and Shuuichi stripped and prepared the boy, making sure he was okay with the situation.

"I'm gonna put it in now, okay, Kokichi-kun?" He asked, smiling reassuringly at him. Kaito reached down to press his thumb roughly against his clit, earning him a yelp.

"O-Okay, Saihara- _chan---"_ He hissed as Shuuichi pressed in slowly, Kaito keeping constant pressure against the tiny nub as he cupped one of Kokichi's breasts in his hand, ghosting a finger over his nipple.

Kokichi's breath hitched as Shuuichi bottomed out, pressing their hips together gently and rocking them in place slightly. Kaito started rubbing his thumb in circles against his clit as Shuuichi pulled out before pushing in again, starting to set a rhythm.

Kokichi strained against him as he showered him in kisses, moaning lightly at all the stimulation he was getting.

Shuuichi trailed his hands up and down his side's in an attempt to soothe him, Kaito leaning and pressing his lips against Kokichi, opening his mouth and swallowing the noises he was making.

"Kokichi-kun is so handsome... Our handsome boy..." Shuuichi sighed at him, lifting Kokichi's hips up and fucking into them harder.

Kaito ran a finger into his folds, then pressed the tip of his finger against Kokichi's hole, feeling it flutter around Shuuichi's cock.

"Please cum inside me, Saihara-chan," he whimpered, throwing his head back and nearly cracking Kaito in the jaw.

"Kokichi-kun!" Shuuichi yelped, then came again, snatching at Kokichi's hips and basically pulling him off Kaito's lap.

Kaito sank his teeth into the side of Kokichi's neck, roughly  dragging his thumb over Kokichi's clit. He whined, shuddering into his orgasm and Shuuichi worked him through it with small, circling thrusts.

Kaito lay Kokichi down onto the floor, draping himself over the kotatsu.

"Wow, I can't believe," he gasped for breath, "We had all this sex because of a fucking _blanket table._ "

Shuuichi nodded, pulling out of Kokichi. They both watched as a dollop of cum dripped out of his hole. Shuuichi pressed a hand to his folds, spreading his lips so his leaking hole was on show.

"Aww, there's such a _mess,_ " Kokichi cried, faux tears beading in his eyes, "Now someone's gonna have to clean me up.

He and Shuuichi shared another long look, before beginning to change places.

"You're insufferable..." Kaito sighed, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's cunt.

"Are you upset at me? You're the one's who've basically run me dry. Hey, hey, maybe I should get rid of the kotatsu if you're going to complain!"

Kaito sighed loudly, and began to eat his boyfriend out.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this entire thing in three hours while my sister slept beside me
> 
> I’ll care whether this is good or not tomorrow


End file.
